Escape
by sweetiepye2
Summary: Running away from everything, they were all each other had. So when the world starts to come crumbling down, who will catch the other when they are left alone?


_If you all knew how long it has been since I have posted anything on this site, you all would be shocked. It's been, well, _years._ I just had the urge to write something, to just let everyone know (if anyone cared, lol) that I'm still in the writing process. Haha, but this, I believe, will be turned into a story. I just wrote this on impulse, and want to know what everyone else thinks of this short start so far. If there is any feedback, leave it please. That would be wonderful! Also, I'm slightly in the process of finishing one of my stories from wayyyyy back. But we will see how that goes. Anywho, sit back and enjoy the story :) Love you all! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the eloquent words I have put together. _

* * *

"_You can't escape forever. They'll catch you. They'll kill you. He doesn't care about your wellbeing. Please, Jazmine, don't leave. You can't go. You won't make it. You'll die out there. I know this lifestyle."_

I continued to run my fingers through my tightly coiled strawberry-blonde hair. The wind was hitting my face with such force and beauty, and I closed my eyes underneath my Gabana shades and felt at peace. For once, I felt as if I was doing something for myself. But the words of someone too familiar kept popping up in my mind. I just wanted to be free, and I felt that this was it.

"Maybe one day, we can live life like this. Every day." I raised my head and looked at Huey in the driver's seat. He was concentrating on the road, right hand on the manual shift and left hand on the steering wheel. He just seemed so…_tense_.

"That life will never come. The storm won't let up and you know it. This is our life." Huey's fitted white t-shirt gently caressed his strong arms and upper chest, and his afro slightly bounced in the wind. I stared over him, falling in love with every inch of perfection. He was so beautiful. I couldn't stop chasing this dream. Everything he did, I wanted to be a part of. That's why I was riding along with him now, my hand out the side of his drop top midnight black Corvette. Something about this rush was _calming._ But I could still hear those words, bright and clear.

"_Jaz, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but please think about your family. You can't just fall off the face of the earth like this. How will we know to contact you?"_

As I continued to outline the faces in my mind, Huey made a slow stop at the small home located in the middle of the desert. We drove for what felt like hours, finally reaching this small, abandoned looking place. But Huey promised this was the safest thing for us right now. I believed him. Always.

"Jazmine, give me your cell phone. You can't have anything that will trace us to this location. We have to be as secluded as possible." Huey stared at me with tired wine eyes. All the years of running and torment, I just wanted to hold him and take it all away. Like a mother wants to take the pain from her child. I hated seeing him so hurt and vulnerable like this. But he was so much stronger than I could ever be.

"Huey, when will you stop running? From everyone?" I removed my sunglasses, and stared deeply at him. I knew this was a conversation we had had before, but we never finished. Because Huey never wanted to just tell me the truth. I knew what I had gotten in to that night I packed my bags and ran for his car, but I thought by now we would have it figured out.

"I can never stop running, Jazmine. They're always looking for me, trying to find my next location before I even think about one. Being someone like me isn't easy." He pressed his body back into the driver's seat and rubbed his face with his hands. A soft sigh escaped from his lips, and I looked down at myself.

"I'm sorry, Huey. I shouldn't have asked. Just forget it."

"No, I'll tell you why I've been running for so long. I'll tell you why I can never go back to where I was from. Why no one can trace me, why no one even remembers my face. I'll tell you everything, when I feel you're ready to hear why. Right now, you aren't ready. This is too fresh for you." Huey grabbed my hand, and gently caressed it. I saw the worry and pain in his eyes.

_I ran upstairs the minute he called. It had been 8 weeks since I heard his voice. He told me to join him. That if I loved him the way I said I did, I wouldn't judge him, and we would do it together. That he would help make me stronger and more prepared for what this world _really_ had to offer. _

_I threw everything into my black duffle bag, not caring about how I would explain this to my parents. They would be sick but I didn't care. I just knew I had to do this. I grabbed my leather jacket out of the closet, a white tank top out of my top drawer, and a pair of clean, white washed jeans my mom had left folded on my bed. I threw everything on, and laced up my black combat boots as quickly and precisely as possible. I had no time to waste. This was something that required no thought. Just impulse. Feeling. Heart._

"_I'll be back sometime. Don't wait up for me…"_

The thoughts trailed off in my mind, and I just ran my hand through Huey's soft dark brown hair. I was going to make it with him. I was going to prove that no matter what, my love was stronger than any crime he committed. I was in this for the long haul.

* * *

_Comment. Question. Leave something. Thanks! _


End file.
